The Murderer
by KaoruRui
Summary: Demi membalaskan dendam keluarganya, Ulquiorra tumbuh menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin. Namun apa yg terjadi jika ia jatuh cinta pada putri seorang Yakuza bernama Orihime inoue yang dulu ikut serta membantai keluarganya? haruskah ia membunuhnya? atau masih ada misteri dibalik pembantaian 10 tahun silam? WARNING! Badsummary, OOC, Alur cepat, cerita gak jelas, kurang penjelasan.


Di sudut gang yang gelap, dua orang pria terlihat sedang berinteraksi.

"Tolong ampuni saya!" sang pria tiba-tiba jatuh terduduk dan mencoba menjauh dari pria didepannya.  
"Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau! Jadi tolong jangan bunuh aku! Kumo-" tanpa sadar sebuah pistol sudah mengarah didepan wajahnya, tepatnya di keningnya.  
"Berisik."

DUARR!

Peluru berlapis besi dan timah kuningan itu berhasil menembus kepala pria tadi. Cairan merah kental bertebaran dimana-mana, dan mengenai pakaian serta wajah pria yang membunuhnya. Cahaya bulan membiaskan cahayanya dan menyinari setiap sudut, termasuk sudut digang tadi. Menampakkan sosok pria berambut hitam dengan mata berwarna hijau emerald sedang membersihkan wajah pucatnya yang terkena muncratan darah. Ia pun berjalan meninggalkan pria tadi dengan sebuah senyum kecil di sudut bibirnya.

Pip Pip Pip

"_**code : 709. Complete"**_

_KARAKURA HIGH SCHOOL_

Siswa/siswi mengikuti pelajaran layaknya murid-murid yang lain, kecuali satu orang yang tak pernah mengikuti pelajaran, dan selalu sibuk dengan handphone serta dunianya sendiri.

Pria berkulit pucat dengan rambut hitam yang tak terlalu jabrik terlihat sedang berbaring menikmati pancaran sinar matahari diatas atap sekolah Karakura.

Grr grr grr

Sebuah getaran kecil berhasil membuat pria itu terbangun. Sebuah pesan masuk.

_**From : XXXXX**_

_**To : Ulquiorra Shiffer**_

_**Title : **_

_**Kau punya tugas baru!**_

Setelah membaca pesan tersebut, pria itu sedikit menaikkan alisnya, dan menekan beberapa tombol di Handphone-nya untuk membalas pesan tersebut.

Grr grr grr

Tanda adanya pesan baru.

Pria yang bernama Ulquiorra hanya memasang wajah datar saat membaca pesan keduanya. Ia pun tak membalas pesan itu lagi dan melanjutkan tidur siangnya.

"Terlalu mudah." Gumam Ulquiorra.

"Eh, eh, kita ke aula yuk, ada prtunjukan Romeo dan juliet lohh..."

"Serius?"

"Iya, dan yang jadi romeonya itu Ggio senpai! Kyaaa"

Seru para siswi saat melewati koridor sekolah. Dan hal itu terdengar sampai ketelinga seorang Ulquiorra Shiffer yang juga kebetulan melintasi koridor yang sama.

Pria stoic itu menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menuju Aula yang terletak digedung yang berbeda.

Trap trap trap.

Perlahan Ulquiorra memasuki ruangan yang sudah dipenuhi dengan murid-murid Karakura.

Terlihat Romeo yang telah bunuh diri karena di tinggal Juliet yang tak sadarkan diri, ternyata Sang Juliet masih hidup dan saat ia terbangun, sosok Romeo sudah tidur dengan damai dipangkuannya. Lalu ia pun segera meminum racun agar bisa menyusul Romeo di surga sana. Tamat.

"kau akan bernasip sama dikehidupan nyata, JULIET, atau kupanggil Orihime Inoue sang musang bermuka dua, anak sekaligus calon penerus dari perusahaan Yakuza Fang Sharp." Ulquiorra keluar dari Aula tepat setelah pertunjukannya selesai.

"Kita lihat sampai kapan kau bisa menyembunyikan ekormu?" Senyum kecut terpampang di sudut bibir Ulquiorra.

Hari menjelang sore, jam menunjukkan pukul 17:15, masih ada beberapa siswa yang melakukan aktifitas disekolah.

"Makasih ya Shiffer-kun, kau sangat membantu. Sekarang kau boleh pulang"

Ulquiorra disuruh mengangkat perlengkapan pertunjukan drama keruang kesenian, karena ia tak sengaja lewat didepan Aula dan Unohana-sensei langsung memanggilnya.

Saat ditengah koridor untuk menuju pintu keluar, Ulquiorra berpapasan dengan seorang wanita bersurai Orange sedang memungut klip kertas yang terjatuh dari dalam tempat pensilnya. Saat itu tak ada seorangpun disana. Ulquiorra-pun berpikir untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan cepat dan mengambil bayarannya.

Dengan sigap Ulquiorra berjalan mendekati Orihime yang masih sibuk memungut klip kertasnya. Dan berhenti beberapa cm dari jarak Orihime. Saat gadis bersurai Orange itu menyadari kehadiran seseorang didekatnya, iapun refleks mengadah untuk melihat orang tersebut.

Krik

Benda dingin menyentuh kulitnya. Seketika matanya terbelalak. Sebuah pistol perak sedang mengadah kearahnya.

"S..sia..siapa kau?" Napas orihime memburu.

"Sudah berapa orang yang kau bunuh hingga kau tak ingat padaku?"

"Ha? Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau kata-" ucapan orihime terhenti karena pistol dikeningnya semakin ditekan sehingga membuat tanda dikeningnya.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu itu, aku ingat betul mata itu dan warna rambut itu." Ulquiorra mengarahkan pistolnya ke mata Orihime, lalu kerambut jingga-nya dan terakhir kembali ketempat awal yaitu keningnya.

"Aku tetap tak menge-" lagi-lagi orihime tak bisa mengelak karena pistol ditangan Ulquiorra yang sedari tadi mengadah padanya.

"Kematian yang layak tidak pantas untuk perempuan bejat sepertimu. Dasar Menjijikan." Ulquiorra memasang tampang jijik seperti melihat bangkai yang baru ditemukan selama 3 hari.

"Tungg-" Orihime memejamkan matanya dengan pasrah.

DUARR!

BERSAMBUNG...


End file.
